Night of Comfort
by vampoof94
Summary: Riza is sick and Roy is there to take care of her. Royai one-shot sorta, well I tried haha. This is the first fanfic i have written so reviews would be nice.


**AN: This is my first fanfic and I really love this couple I would love some reviews. :)**

It started as a normal day at work. Everyone had gotten to work well before Roy did. Everyone but Riza. Roy sat there waiting for her to walk into the office and then finally she walked in carrying a stack of that horrible paperwork. She looked pale and her face was a little flushed.

"Nice of you to join us Hawkeye. Are you feeling ok?" Roy was going to ask why she was late but decided against it because he was always late.

"Sorry sir, I had something to do before I got here and I am fine. I'm just a little tired." He just picked up his pen and started signing papers. He didn't want to bother her.

'_I don't get why I have to sign so much paperwork, it's really boring._' Roy got distracted when he heard a sniffle come from Riza but after a minute of thinking he got back to work.

_'I wonder if she's ok._' Another sniffle came and Havoc decided to do something.

"Hey Hawkeye are you ok? You look kind of like your sick."

"I'm fine Havoc thanks though. Now get back to work." Riza did not feel like dealing with all the questions they were bound to ask so she grabbed her gun when the others didn't get right back to work.

"I told you, get back to work!" She fired her gun at the ceiling and everyone got back to work. They did not want to upset her when she was sick. Her head was pounding so she got up to got get some medicine and to make some tea. Shortly after she left Roy spoke up.

"She has got to be sick." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What should we do sir?" Feury looked like he was really worried for Riza and everyone thought about what to do. They decided to just let it be since she was the most responsible one in their group. Surely she wouldn't come if she was terribly ill.

A few moments later Riza walked in with her tea but she was still pale and they could see the sweat on her forehead. Her cheeks were still a little flushed and she looked so tired. She noticed everyone looking at her and decided to pull out her gun again but before she could reach behind her she fell forward.

"Hawkeye!" There were shouts from all over the room as they tried to figure out what happened.

"Breda get the first aid kit! It has a thermometer in it. Havoc help me get her to the couch." Havoc came and put one of her arms around his neck and Roy got the other. They finally got to the couch and laid her down. Breda got the thermometer and Roy put it in Riza's mouth. Roy checked it and told the others.

" 102, why would she come to work with a fever? I guess I'm going to take her home." Riza started to wake up when Roy picked her up.

"What happened? Where are we going and why are you carrying me sir?"

"Your sick Hawkeye. I'm taking you home so you can get some rest."

"Sir I'm fine don't worry about me, you have a lot of work to do."

"Your going home so deal with it." With that they left the office and headed to the car.

"I hope Hawkeye will be ok." Feury was still worried about Riza. Breda and Havoc started laughing at that,

"I'm sure she will be just fine since the Colonel is taking care of her." Havoc said. Falman decided to make a bet with the others,

"I bet that those two tell each other how they feel tonight." Being the great betters that they are Havoc and Breda Decided to join in to.

"I don't think they will tonight." After the bets were made they all decided to just sit and relax since their superiors were gone.

Roy carried Riza into her apartment and to her bed.

"There now just stay put while I go make some tea. Before Riza could say anything Roy was gone.

_'What now? I can't believe my superior is in my kitchen making tea and he plans on staying to take care of me. This night is going to be a long one._' She rolled onto her side and drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep.

In the kitchen with Roy he was having similar thoughts.

_'It's going to be a long night since I doubt Riza will let me take care of her easily. Well she is my subordinate so I could just order her and she has to obey._' Roy was smiling like an idiot when he noticed something rub against his leg.

"Hey Hayate. I guess your hungry and probably need to go outside." While the water was heating Roy took care of Hayate then came back and finished the tea and brought it to Riza.

"Riza?" Roy walked in but what he found was Hayate cuddling with his master. Roy sat the tea on her bedside table and looked at her before he got up to make her more comfortable. He took her boots off and the skirt part of her pants. He then sat her up so he could take her jacket off but she moved and put her arms around his neck. He stiffened up and he was blushing at the sudden change.

"Riza? Are you awake?" He got no response and he removed her arms and laid her back on the bed. She still had a fever and she looked like she was having a bad dream. Hayate nuzzled her trying to wake her up but nothing worked so Roy gently shook her shoulder,

"Riza, wake up." She sat up panting quickly trying to figure out what had happened.

_'It was just a dream._' She then realized that Roy was there and he looked worried.

"Sir?"

"Where off duty Riza you can call me Roy."

"Roy, what's wrong?"

"I should be asking you. You were having a nightmare so I woke you up. But I guess now you can take some medicine for that fever. And don't think of telling me no because I will order you." He gave her the medicine and made her lie down again.

"Roy, you really don't have to take care of me. I'm quite fine on my own."

"It's no problem Riza. Besides you passed out in the office, I can't let my subordinates just pass out wherever and not care." Roy had yet another grin on his face.

"Since your up we should get you into something more comfortable."

_'I know if I try anything she will shoot me. Her being sick won't be good she might actually hit me_.'

"Roy why did u take my jacket and boots off?"

"Oh that, well I wanted you to be more comfortable but I didn't touch your guns. I know you wouldn't like that."

"Thank you Roy." She gave him a little smile before she slowly got up. Roy was letting her lean on him as they went to get her clothes.

Roy finally got her to change into pajamas and to drink her tea. So now they were just sitting on her bed in their own little worlds.

_'I wonder if I should tell her how I feel._'

He looked over at Riza when he noticed her yawning.

"I think I should go and let you sleep. You do need your rest." He was getting up to leave when she grabbed his shirt.

"You can stay here a little longer if you want to." Roy looked shocked because she had said that.

_'She doesn't want me to leave? I wonder if it has something to do with her nightmare._' She looked sad so he sat back down and pulled her into his arms.

"Roy what are you doing?"

"Riza tell me what you were dreaming about earlier." After a few minutes of silence Riza spoke up.

"I keep dreaming that someone manages to kill you. I haven't really been able to sleep because of it. I feel like I haven't done all that I can to protect you."

"Well I'm alright Riza. I'm never going to leave you, you're the best bodyguard in the entire world." He looked at Riza when he heard a small laugh.

"Sorry Roy but I doubt I'm the best in the entire world."

_'I love hearing her laugh._' They lapsed back into a silence until he yawned.

"Roy thank you for taking care of me and comforting me."

"No problem Riza. I'm always glad to help you."

_'Is now a good time to tell her?_' When he was about to tell her his feelings he looked at her only to find she had fallen asleep. He laid her down and tucked her in.

_'She looks so peaceful._' Roy sat there just looking at her before he got up. As he was leaving she grabbed him again only to hear

"Stay." He walked around the bed and crawled in beside her.

_'I guess I can tell her later.'_

"Goodnight Riza. Sweet Dreams." With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling her close and drifting off into the most peaceful slumber he had ever had. He had seen her smiling after he kissed her.

_'Maybe she feels the same.'_

The next morning everyone was at work even Riza although she still looked kind of tired.

"Hey chief how was your night? Did you sleep with Hawkeye?" Havoc was grinning at Roy but Roy didn't give in so easily.

"No, I slept on her couch."

"You mean you didn't tell her how you feel?"

"No, Havoc I didn't now get back to work. I'll be in my office if you need me." Roy walked into his office and greeted Riza who in return gave him a smile.

_'I love her smiles. They brighten my day even when I have loads of paperwork to do._' He couldn't resist going over to her and kissing her cheek. She blushed but turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Colonel. It's a beautiful day."

"Indeed it is Hawkeye." Roy went back to grinning like an idiot remembering her kissing him.

_'Today is going to be great!'_ He then went right to his desk and started signing papers quicker than he ever thought possible.

"Hey Falman looks like you lost the bet." Havoc and Breda were laughing as Falman paid up and ran around the building wearing a doggy suit. Yes it was just another day in Mustang's office.


End file.
